


Superheroes... In New Jersey?

by FallingInAForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, As far as relationships go that is, Beware, F/F, F/M, I Tried, If i can actually write it, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nothing is official yet, This will in theory be a long fic, Trouble is brewing, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAForest/pseuds/FallingInAForest
Summary: A group of high schoolers find themselves one by one unlocking abilities that could change the world. But why? Once a villain appears, it all begins to make sense.This story begins with Jeremy Heere, who finds that he has the ability to alter time, by rewinding it. By doing so, he ends up saving someone's life, and is thrust into the world of popularity, just like in the musical, except this time, he makes his own decisions, and keeps his best friend close.Following closely is Michael Mell, who is having a bad day, and fears his best friend will replace him. However, his day flips, and he finds out a cool power of his own: he can control liquids.(As the story progresses, the other characters will be added to the summary)





	1. Never Fear, A Hero Is Heere

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this superhero AU!

Jeremy Heere had been an average boy all his life, with nothing really all that special about him. He was just here, existing. And like most geeky kids his age, he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to be "cool."  
  
What he didn't expect, however, was the way he was going to achieve this coolness. He had just gotten off of the bus and met up with his buddy Michael, when all of a sudden he turned and saw an accident occur. A car had been driving a little too fast, and didn't realize that a person, Brooke Lohst, had been crossing the street.  
  
"NO!" Jeremy had screamed, and then his mind jumbled as he saw the events rewind. The car backed up and showed Brooke unharmed, uncrossing the street, and suddenly Jeremy was walking backwards, until Jeremy was back on the bus and in his seat.  
  
It took him a moment to realize what was going on, and he even had to check his watch to make sure he was right about it, but somehow time had rewinded. He looked around, but nobody else seemed to notice.  
  
Eventually, the bus arrived once again, and he met up with Michael, just as before, but this time, Jeremy has an apparent look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Yo, Jeremy my buddy, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost," Michael says, lowering his headphones from his ears to around his neck.  
  
"I don't know, man. I think I'm having deja vu or something," Jeremy says.  
  
Before Michael can say anything, Jeremy sees Brooke getting out of a car near them, about to cross the street, "Hold on," Jeremy says, and walks towards her.  
  
Then, he spots the car after she is already taking steps into the street. Quickly, Jeremy runs towards her, and pushes the two of them out of the street, and past the car. That had been close, really close. Jeremy had felt the speed of the car approach them, and if he had been even a second later, Brooke would've been hit by the car, just as he had seen before.  
  
After a moment or two of breathing heavily, Brooke looks up at Jeremy with admiration in her eyes and says, "You just saved my life."  
  
Jeremy was hovering over Brooke, as this was how they had landed, and realized that yeah, _he did that. He saved her life._ "Woah, I uh, guess I did."  
  
When Jeremy looked up, he realized that a group of students had gathered around them, so Jeremy stood up and helped Brooke up.  
  
Bursting past the crowd, Jenna Rolan, the school's gossip, walked up to them. "What's the word? Are you two okay?"  
  
To that, Jeremy nods, and looks at Brooke, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you," She says, looking a little dazed, but physically alright.  
  
"They're okay!" Jenna exclaims to the crowd. "You saw it here first folks, local geeky New Jersey boy becomes a hero within minutes by saving a popular classmate from getting hit by a car! This story is big."  
  
"Thank you," Brooke whispers to Jeremy.  
  
"Anytime," Jeremy says, and then realizes that that maybe wasn't the best reply. "I mean, not anytime as in I think you're going to be on the verge of getting hit by a car all the time or anything, but anytime as in-"  
  
Before Jeremy can finish his rambling, Brooke giggles, and interrupts him, "You're so weird," she says, but by the way she says it, Jeremy can tell that it wasn't in a negative way.  
  
All smiles, Jeremy watches as she walks away.  
  
"So, hero," Michael says, approaching Jeremy after the crowd, including Jenna and Brooke, cleared out.  
  
"Oh, gosh," Jeremy mumbles. "Please do not call me that."  
  
"Hero or not, that was definitely a bold way of getting people to notice you," Michael mentions.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened," Jeremy says, ignoring Michael's statement on popularity.  
  
"There is something that I must ask you, though," Michael says, with an inquisitive tone.  
  
"Yeah?" Jeremy asks, thinking nothing of it.  
  
"Earlier, you said you were having deja vu, and then all of a sudden you walked away from me and saved someone from getting hit by a car," Michael notes. "So what exactly did you mean by deja vu?"  
  
Jeremy would answer that question there and then, but he wanted to understand what was going on first, so instead, he replies, "My place after school. I'll explain everything then."  
  
And with that, Michael nods, and so the day continued.  
  
Throughout the beginning his schoolday, Jeremy could only focus on one thing: him seeing into the future. Or maybe he hadn't seen into the future? Maybe it had been something different.  
  
Until finally, it hit him. He had rewinded time. That had to have been what happened, except he had no clue how he had done it or if he could do it again.  
  
He had spent so much time focusing on this idea that he forgot to study for his history exam.  
  
When the teacher passed out all of the exams, Jeremy looked at the questions, but his mind blanked on most of them. _Dammit_ , he remembered thinking. _If only I could go back and remember to study for this thing._  
  
And just as before, time went backwards. The tests went back into the teachers hand and class wasn't in session yet, and Jeremy had time to study. _Was this cheating?_  
  
At the end of the test, this time around Jeremy felt pretty confident with most of his answers. When the teacher announced that all of the tests were turned in, and that talking could commence, Brooke made her way over to Jeremy.  
  
"So..." She begins, as if she didn't know what to say to him. "Do you maybe want to grab some frozen yogurt after school? My treat?"  
  
To that, Jeremy has to think. "I really wish I could today, but I promised my friend Michael that we'd hang out after school today."  
  
Hearing his reply, Brooke's face falls, but Jeremy quickly adds, "But I'm free tomorrow, so maybe then?"  
  
The offer makes Brooke's face light up once again, and she smiles. "That'd be great. See you tomorrow then, okay?"  
  
"See you then," Jeremy says, returning her smile.  
  
-O-  
  
"So?" Michael questioned as the pair sat with controllers in their hands, lazily playing a multiplayer video game with one another.  
  
"I know I said I'd tell you, and I will, but... you're not going to believe me," Jeremy says, fiddling with his controls to attempt to have his character outrun the bad guy.  
  
"I've been your best friend for what, 12 years?" Michael says. "Try me."  
  
"Okay, but do you promise you'll believe me?" Jeremy asks, pausing the game and looking at Michael.  
  
"I pinky swear it," Michael says, and sticks his pinky out.  
  
"You're such a dork," Jeremy says, but locks his pinky with Michael's.  
  
Then, he takes a deep breath. "Earlier this morning, I got off the bus, met up with you, and saw Brooke get hit by a car. When I saw that, I screamed, and all of a sudden time seemed to rewind and I found myself back on the bus. And when I got off, I saw you, and then I saw Brooke, so I started approaching her. And then I noticed the car, and the rest is history."  
  
To that, Michael blinks for a moment to process the information, but Jeremy takes it as though he decided not to believe him.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Jeremy asks with a sigh. "I knew it."  
  
"Jer, I never said I didn't believe you. In fact, I do believe you." Michael says, looking Jeremy in the eyes. "Dude, I've known you forever. I know when you're lying by now. But this is so cool! Can we test it out?"  
  
And then Jeremy's face lights up, and he nods.  
  
"Alright, so... what's in my pockets?" Michael asks.  
  
Apparently already knowing how this works, Michael takes each item out of his pocket: his phone, a seashell, a gum wrapper, and a wallet.  
  
"Why do you have a seashell in your pocket?" Jeremy wonders.  
  
"Don't sweat the little stuff," Michael says with a shrug. "Now go and dazzle past me with this awesomeness."  
  
And so Jeremy nods, concentrating, willing time to rewind. After a moment, it does just that.  
  
"Alright, so... what's in my pockets?" Michael asks, just like before.  
  
"Your phone, a gum wrapper, a seashell, and..." Jeremy lists off, almost forgetting the last item. "... your wallet."  
  
With that answer, Michael's face lights up, and he empties his pockets. "Bingo!"  
  
And then Jeremy proceeded to tell Michael about the rest of his school day, and how Brooke had asked him to go to Pinkberry with her.  
  
"Dude," Michael says. "You've always wanted a way in with the cool kids. Now's your shot."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Jeremy admits, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Jer?" Michael says after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah, Michael?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Do you promise that we're still going to be best buds even after you're the coolest guy in school?" Michael asks, fiddling with his controller even though the game is still on pause.  
  
"Michael, you're my favorite person, you know? Nothing'll ever change that," Jeremy says. "Besides, what's a player 2 without a player 1?"  
  
And with that, the two share a smile. 


	2. Somebody Call 7-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's day starts off below average, but as it escalates new factors form, and he finds out something that could potentially be life-changing. How will Jeremy react? If he even has the time to, with his new friends and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Time for another chapter.

Michael's POV  
  
It wasn't a stretch to say that Michael Mell was having a bad day. Firstly, when he woke up, his body was sore from having slept weirdly, and when he arose from his bed, minutes later than the usual, he saw that he had forgotten to charge his phone overnight, meaning that he would barely have time to listen to music on it at school, his favorite pastime which he practically depended on.  
  
Michael was okay with bad days to some extent though, as he pleasured himself in adopting the theory of parallel universes. It made his bad days better, because he felt like they had a purpose. Like he was having this bad day so another Michael Mell could have a good day.  
  
"Dammit," he sleepily murmurs as he realizes that his glasses weren't on his face or on his nightstand, as he only remembered to take them off half of the time before he fell asleep.  
  
Already running a little late, Michael searched for his glasses on and under his bed, but wanting someone who could barely see anything a foot in front of him to find something was nearly an impossible task.  
  
"Mom," he calls, giving up on his solo search. "I can't find my glasses!"  
  
"Coming," one of his mothers, Rachel, replies, entering the room. Flipping on the light, she began searching for his glasses.  
  
"Here they are!" She exclaims, patting him on the head before handing them to him. "You're supposed to take them off before you go to bed, Michael."  
  
"It's easy to forget," he mumbles, finally being able to see clearly again.  
  
"I know, I know," She says with a smile. "I can take you to school since you're running late, okay."  
  
"Thanks mom," He mumbles, and when she leaves he changes into a fairly average outfit for him: his red hoodie, which had a tremendous amount of patches on it, some jeans, and his hightops. To top it all off were his headphones, which felt natural around his neck, as he was rarely seen without them.  
  
What sucked about being late was that he didn't get to spend the morning with Jeremy, as they usually had 10-15 minutes to do so. And if he didn't get to hang with him then, he didn't know when they could, since Jeremy had promised Brooke to go to Pinkberry with her, leaving Michael alone tonight. Of course, they had a couple of classes together, but whispering during a lesson and actually hanging out were two completely different things.  
  
At least that was what was on Michael's mind as he brushed his teeth that morning, and what continued to be on his mind as he brushed his unruly hair.  
  
"I'm ready," Michael calls, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and exiting the bathroom. In the living room, he saw his moms sitting on the couch together, watching a movie.  
  
"Wait, Michael, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" His other mom, Steph, asks, stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't a problem, but Michael had been known to skip breakfast quite often, in order to save time or something of the sort. However, it was a big deal to Steph, as she wanted her boy to be healthy, and breakfast was a crucial part of health in her opinion.  
  
"No..." Michael admitted. "But I'm already late, so-"  
  
"At least take a poptart, Mikey," She pleaded.  
  
"Alright," he says, as he never really put up much of a fight for it. He knew that he should have breakfast, anyways. But sometimes eating it upset his stomach and therefore his day.  
  
"Now you're ready," Rachel says with a smile, leaving the warmth of the couch to take Michael to school.  
  
School was 6 songs away. When he finally arrived, he was 5 songs worth late to his first hour. On the way to school, he texted Jeremy, asking him if he could borrow his portable charger. Thankfully, Jeremy said yes, meaning he hadn't left it at home, and so Michael would have his music all day after all, even if he wouldn't get the charger until 2nd hour.  
  
"Glad you finally decided to join us, Mell," His teacher remarked as he slid in. This was the kind of teacher that chose to refer to everyone as their last name, even though he butchered most of the longer ones.  
  
14 songs later, he was saved by the bell and made his escape. However, on the way to his 2nd hour, a kid grabbed his bookbag in the hallway and scribbled down something of his choosing. Michael didn't have the energy to stop him, so he let him.  
  
"Later, loser," The kid says, and shoves him. It wasn't as if this was an abnormal occurrence, as this school didn't exactly have the best bully control. What did it say this time, though? Was it a simple "loser?" Or did he get more creative?  
  
Maybe another Michael Mell would have stopped the kid, Rich, from writing on his backpack. They were expensive enough as it was, but this Michael didn't have the energy to today, and didn't have the guts any other day.  
  
Stepping into class, Michael sees Jeremy already in his seat, and smiles wide, "Hey, Jeremy!"  
  
"Hey, Michael," Jeremy replies, smiling as well. "Where were you this morning?"  
  
"I woke up late," Michael says with a shrug. "But I bet you don't have that problem anymore."  
  
"That's not how it works," Jeremy says, but still has a smile anyway.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, my crops are dying," Michael says, referring to his phone. Originally, Michael had begun the joke of weirdly nicknaming things in order to make Jeremy feel better on one of his bad days, but then it stuck, and Michael kept up the charade.  
  
For a moment, Jeremy stared at Michael in confusion, before realizing, "Oh, your phone. Here's the charger I promised."  
  
"My savior," Michael dramatically thanks Jeremy, adding. "My skin is clear. My crops are watered. My grades are up."  
  
And to that, Jeremy laughs, saying, "You're so weird." Just as the bell rang.  
  
"Thank you," Michael says, glad to have made Jeremy laugh, which was his goal when either of them were having a bad day, and today the bad day baton belonged to Michael, even though he could feel the day getting better.  
  
With that, class began, and they were forced to keep quiet, as today they had a lesson rather than a workday.  
  
-O-  
  
When Michael and Jeremy were heading to lunch, they crossed paths with the one and only Christine Conigula.  
  
To Michael, Christine was just a decent girl, while she was nearly an angel in Jeremy's mind. And since Michael's always around Jeremy, he gets excited every time he sees her, because Jeremy does the same.  
  
"Hey Christine," Michael says, taking the initiative, since Jeremy was already turning around to walk away from her.  
  
"Hey, Michael," Christine says with a smile. "And hey Jeremy! Wait, what does boyf mean?"  
  
"Boyf?" Jeremy asks with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's on your backpack, so I thought that you would know what it meant," Christine says with a laugh, probably wondering why someone would put something on their backpack without understanding it first.  
  
"Oh, gosh," Jeremy says, taking off his backpack and looking at it. "That's what they wrote?"  
  
So apparently Michael wasn't the only target of the day.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could talk! But I've gotta go. I promised Mr. Reyes that I would help him during lunch," Christine says with a quick smile. "See you later!"  
  
"Boyf? What does that even mean?" Jeremy asks, and then Michael remembers that he hadn't looked at his backpack yet.  
  
Taking it off, he saw the word, 'Riends' and sighed, placing his to the right of Jeremy's backpack.  
  
"Oh," Jeremy says, squirming. "That was their big idea?"  
  
"Apparently," Michael murmurs.  
  
Just then, the voice of the guilty cut into their conversation, "I'm glad you liked it," Rich says with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want?" Jeremy asks, putting his bookbag back on his back.  
  
"Relax! It was just a fun little joke," Rich says with a laugh that screams 'I'm better than you.'  
  
"Seriously, Rich. What do you want?" Michael says, his ears aching for him to put his headphones on and ignore the world. Other than Jeremy, of course.  
  
"Brooke wanted me to ask you two..." Rich began, before pausing, as if he had to force himself not to add in the word loser. "... to sit with us at lunch."  
  
To Michael, this request wasn't special. He didn't want to hang out with people who had treated him like shit all of his life. Sure, they could be decent people underneath it all, but Michael was tired. And he didn't want to have to deal with them today of all days.  
  
But then there was Jeremy, who had always wanted this chance, and with his little stunt from yesterday, doors were opening for him. This was all that he's ever wanted, really.  
  
Before Jeremy could refuse for Michael's sake, Michael accepted for Jeremy's, "Yeah, okay. Sure. We'll humor you."  
  
With that, Jeremy's eyes widened, and he gave Michael a grateful look, to which Michael shrugged.  
  
At the table sat Jeremy, Michael, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, and Jake. Nobody made a big deal of the two additions, as it was only common courtesy to talk to the person who had saved your life, even if you were Brooke Lohst, one of the populars.  
  
During lunch, the table regulars talked as if it were a normal lunch period, joking around and such. And Jeremy didn't pass up the chance to add his own commentary when he could, surprising the group by making them laugh, and not at him, but with him.  
  
Michael knew that this would be how it was though, he had even told Jeremy this so many times. The kid was cooler than a vintage cassette, people would figure it out if they just gave him a chance.  
  
As for Michael, however, he didn't partake in the conversations. Instead, he had his headphones on the entire time, blocking out the world as he ate and watched the smiles on Jeremy's face. The lunch period was not at all what he expected, but Michael thought it ended up perfect. Maybe another Michael Mell would have rather engaged in the conversation, but for this Michael, seeing his best friend happy was good enough.  
  
-O-  
  
Now came the part of the day Michael had dreaded. It wasn't fair to Jeremy that he was dreading it, but he did anyway. Usually, this would be the time Michael would go to Jeremy's house with him and they would play video games until Mr. Heere made him leave, and if they weren't doing that, they were in Michael's basement getting stoned and talking about the world. But today, something had come up. Brooke had asked her savior to Pinkberry, and since the day before Jeremy turned her down to hang out with Michael, today he had accepted.  
  
So Michael was left without an idea in the world of what he should do. Sure, he could get stoned in his basement by himself, but that would be kind of lame. On his way home, he passed by a 7-eleven, and decided to go in.  
  
Inside, he browsed the aisles, without finding anything of interest. So he headed towards his trustee backup plan, which he always went with anyway: a cherry slurpee.  
  
With his headphones on, quietly whistling to himself, he got a cup and filled it up. Except when he turned around, a menacing boy in black shoved past him without even looking back.  
  
He had nudged Michael pretty hard, and in response his slushie began to fall out of his hands, and his mind raced to every time a kid had pushed him or knocked his lunchtray out of his hands, and Michael just remembered thinking _not this too. Please not today._  
  
And then life froze. Or so Michael thought it had, because even with the cup on the floor, the slushie was staying still, floating in the air. Michael wasn't sure what to do, or why that was, but it happened, and he wasn't going to let whatever this was go to waste, so he willed it to stay there and collected it into a new cup.  
  
Then, he looked around, and the only other customers were in the front of the store, around the employees, and nobody seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
On his way home after he paid, Michael couldn't get his mind off of the extremely weird occurrence. Eventually, all of his willpower faded away, and he took out his phone to text Jeremy.  
  
Michael: **The freakiest thing just happened, dude.**  
  
He didn't expect a reply right away, and wasn't disappointed when he didn't get one. Then, he arrived at his house. Walking in, he calls, "Mom's! I'm home."  
  
He heard a muffled, "Welcome back," through his mother's door, and so he began to head to his room, but on his way, he ran into Steph.  
  
"How was school?" She asks, a typical question, but at least she cared enough to ask.  
  
"It was fine," Michael mumbles, turning to walk down to his room.  
  
"Michael? What is that on your backpack?" She asks, curiously, as she sees the Sharpie on it.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing," Michael says, quickly trying to cover it up.  
  
"Michael..." she insists, using a concerned tone that always made Michael feel bad.  
  
"It's somebody at school's idea of fun. Writing crap on people's stuff," he says, telling her enough information for her to hopefully let it go, but not the full story where she'd definitely want to talk about it more.  
  
"What does 'riends' even mean?" Steph asks, becoming curious again.  
  
To this, Michael sighs, as he knows that he might as well tell her everything, as she'd keep asking him questions until he had to anyway, "Jeremy's says boyf."  
  
For a moment, she stood, puzzled, before realization was apparent in her face, "Boyfriends." She whispers, creasing  
her eyebrows.  
  
"Its not a big deal, mom," Michael insists.  
  
"No, really, it is. Mikey, you'll tell me if things get bad, right?" She asks, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, of course I will," Michael says, biting his lip. It's not that he was currently lying, but if he were honest, he didn't see himself complying if the situation arose.  
  
With that, he hurried down to his room in the basement, where he got a text from Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy: **on my way.**  
  
To that, Michael smiled wide, and went to the bathroom. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that it dawned on him that he could potentially have a power too. Not that Michael was special or anything, but how else would the occurrence at 7-11 come to be?  
  
So he filled the sink halfway up, with the plug in, and concentrated for a songs length before actually attempting anything. It was silly, really, but if he was right, then it wouldn't be so silly anymore. Instead, it would be cool.  
  
Then, he attempted to move the water. At first, nothing happened, but then drop by drop, it rose up, and became the most beautiful thing Michael had ever seen. He had done it. It worked.  
  
Just then Michael heard the voice of his mother, Rachel, call him from upstairs, making him lose his concentration and having the water fall back down, "Michael, Jeremy's here."  
  
Michael was so excited that he almost tripped while running up the stairs, "Hey, Jeremy how's it hanging?"  
  
"Its great, actually. Brooke's nicer than I would have imagined," Jeremy says with a smile, as if his whole life was being completed. It wasn't that Michael didn't support this new development, it just put thoughts into his brain that hinted that this was it, and Jeremy wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore, because he finally found better people.  
  
But then he saw Jeremy standing in front of the steps, expectantly and cheerily saying, "Are you coming?"  
  
And the thoughts left Michael's mind, and he could breath again, because this was Jeremy. His Jeremy. Who had always been his best friend, and he had no reason to think he would replace Michael with some cooler version of him, because Jeremy was good. The best, even.  
  
"Of course," Michael says with a grin. "The craziest thing happened," and with that, they raced down the stairs.  
  
-O-  
  
"Are you telling me you can _control_ water?" Jeremy exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, dude, check it out," Michael says, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. Then, he walks back towards Jeremy and sets it down on the table.  
  
To that, Jeremy looks expectantly at Michael, waiting for something to happen, and then it does. Michael concentrates, willing the water to leave the glass, and just as before it does.  
  
When Jeremy sees this, his small smile grows, and he exclaims, "Michael, do you know what this means? We're basically superheroes!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was It?  
> I hope I did my boy Michael at least a little justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please share any feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Please please please leave any feedback, negative, neutral, or positive below!


End file.
